Plantilla:Pp-meta/doc
Note: This documentation page is NOT protected, despite the golden padlock in the corner. This is , a meta template used to create protection message boxes. # If on an article (main space) it generates a message box in the standardised article message box style. # If on any kind of talk page it generates a message box in the standardised talk page "coffee roll" style. # If on any other page it generates a message box in the old protection template style. This meta template also takes care of part of the code for the "small" case with just an icon at the top right corner of the page. Note: If these two boxes don't look alike, you need to refresh your web browser cache: . }} This is a temporary caching problem that should be gone in some days. Examples Note that the small padlock in the top right corner of this page also is an example created with this meta template. }} Main space }|temporarily|currently}} protected from editing }|until }}} (UTC)}} }|because }}}}}. (type=protect&page= }} protection log). }} Any talk space }|temporarily}} protected from editing by new or unregistered users }|until }}} (UTC)}} }| }.|to prevent }}}Example}} and other new users from making disruptive edits'.}} }} Other spaces | =image, used in one or more high-risk templates and/or , |#default=high-risk template }} has been protected from editing to prevent vandalism.' (type=protect&page= }} protection log). | ='Do not move this image' to Wikimedia Commons.}} }} Usage } }} Parameters smalltext :Should be empty or undefined if the normal big message box is wanted. If non-empty it puts the data it gets in the upper right corner of the page. Feed the imagemap with all its content for the small padlock in the upper right corner. For instance: Image:Padlock-silver-medium.svg|20px default This high-risk template has been semi-protected from editing to prevent vandalism desc none image :The image to use for the big message box. Usual wiki image notation and should be about 40px size. For instance: :: text :The message body text. demospace :Main / Talk / Other = Manually set namespace. Only for testing and demonstration purposes. If empty or undefined then the namespace is detected automatically. categories :This parameter is designed to support category suppression, such that if categories=no is passed, the template will not return categories. It should be used to insert the categories that will be placed upon the page where the template is transcluded. For use in a child template, wrap the categories in to allow the input "no" to be made to the child template. This parameter should never have non-category, non-invisible content passed, as this will display under and outside the template box. Technical details ;smalltext: The reason the smalltext has to get the whole imagemap as parameter instead of creating it based on the image and a text parameter is that MediaWiki can not handle template variables inside an imagemap. ;categories: This template contains the following code to support category placement: }|no|| }}} *This code first evaluates if categories is equal to "no". If so, it cancels the display of a pp-template's article categories at each level. If not, it displays the values if and only if present. *It is offset with includeonly tags to only be made effective at the transcluded level - that is, wherever the template is placed, so will its categories. Any template calling pp-meta should use the following code for categories: |categories= * Where Foo is in the example is where the categories that one wants the calling template to display should be placed. These can also use ParserFunctions to be disabled where desired (i.e. expiry-enabled categories that appear once the current article is unprotected again). *Any template calling pp-meta should use the form (where the pp-meta transclusion includes parameters), so categories placed as the calling template's default for categories will be transcluded only to the protected page where the calling template is transcluded, rather than to the calling template itself. See also * Wikipedia:Template messages/Maintenance#Protected articles, pages and images – Examples of all the current protection templates. * Wikipedia:Article message boxes – The (proposed) style guideline for creating article message boxes. * Wikipedia talk:Article message boxes – For discussion about these matters. * Wikipedia:Talk page templates – For the "coffee roll" standard used in talk page templates. Category:Category suppression supporting templates * Pp-meta Pp-meta